In Search of Ren
by Ellastasia
Summary: Koriko's newest witch Ren, daughter of Kiki, struggles against the confines of her mother's care. Izu, Ren's best friend, won't stop at anything to help her friend find her path, even if it means sacrificing all she knows to save her friend.
1. A Little Help

"But I'm already seventeen!"

The discomfort had been looming, now it was here. Izu wished she could melt into the soft brown sofa and disappear. Her best friend, Ren, just turned seventeen yesterday, and had began fighting with her mother since then. Izu wished they would stop, but once Ren got going, it was hard to stop her. And Ren's mother was no different.

"It's not the same out there anymore, you can't just wander off as a teenager! Twenty-one, and that's it."

"Today," Ren's pallor hardened, giving her mother a dead stare.

Her mother's eyes were wild. "Twenty-one, and that's final. I have a lot to do Ren, we'll discuss this later!"

"Sure, right, whatever!" Ren stormed out of the room. Izu could hear her stomping up the stairs. Her bedroom was on the third floor, so she was stomping for quite a while. Only when the door slammed did Kiki, Ren's mother, sigh.

Izu glanced her way and found Kiki looking at her. She almost looked as if she were on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry Izu," Kiki slumped down into the nearest seat.

"I know," Izu replied immediately, hating the tension, hating that she was watching her best friend's relationship with her mother fall apart. "I understand. Just the other day, Marty said he saw a fist fight — between two grown-ups!"

The corner of Kiki's mouth smiled. "You're very kind."

"And I don't want Ren going anywhere, either. At least not without me."

Kiki shook her head. "I think I would feel better if you went with her, wherever she ends up going. It's just a hard world out there. Koruko is like my home village to the rest of the world. It's really very safe here."

"How old were you when you left home?"

"Thirteen," Kiki sighed, shaking her head again. "I don't know how my mother did it. I can't do what she did. Ren is too… she worries me."

"Twenty-one is such a long time from now," Izu said, feeling sorry for her best friend. Ren had been dreaming of her graduation for the past two years now, but school had taken up her time. But now, mid-summer, and the seventeenth birthday come and gone, and no schooling left, Ren was getting really anxious to leave.

"Yes, but she needs to go out there with some money, a little something. I want her to experience a little bit of life here before she goes off on her own. I don't want her feeling what I felt, as wonderful as this city is."

"What happened?"

"Well," Kiki looked forlorn and glanced at the grandfather's clock beside her. "If you can believe it, I had no idea how to function in the real world. I grew up in a farm town, and someone with a car was the most modern thing I'd seen. I'd only seen planes from a distance, and I was hardly ready to be a self-employed witch. I didn't know anything about money, or social etiquette — I knew my manners, and that's what got me through. And good people like your mother, Izu. And I know that the rest of the world is not so quaint." She eyed me at her last statement, in case I was perhaps trying to convince her to let her daughter go.

"But I would've never known," Izu said. "I'll talk to her and try and change her mind. I don't want her leaving, either," she smiled.

"Well don't bother," Kiki declared, pushing up her sleeves and standing up. "I mean, you can check her room, but I doubt she's there."

"Oh," Izu's expression fell. Ren must have flown off in her state of fury.

"I'm sure your mother needs you for help with the festival, don't worry yourself over Ren. You know she'll come back around. I'll leave her a note to go over and help you when she comes back."

"Thanks, Kiki," Izu smiled, feeling rather upset that Ren had just abandoned them both. She was as hot-headed as they came, after all. "I'll see you later."

Izu stood up and let herself out, pausing as soon as her friend's front door closed. She looked up to the top of the home behind her at the third story gable window. It was open, but it could've just been open from the morning. No matter. Mom did need her help and she was sure that Ren would eventually come back around. She just wasn't sure when.

"Izu!" Mom scrambled into the front room of the shop, nearly tripping over herself as soon as Izu walked in, the bell on the door tingling.

Izu was just about to whine but changed her mind as soon as she saw her mother's concerned face.

"Your father —" Mom was out of breath, "He tripped and hurt his leg, I think it's really bad! I need to take him to the doctor!"

A rise of fear and worry swelled up into her chest. "Is it bad?"

"He can't stand up!"

"Oh no," Izu rushed to her mother and they both tripped over each other into the kitchen of the bakery. And, as Mom said, Pop was on the tiled floor, groaning in his reticent way. Izu ran to him and fell her knees, grabbing for his hand. "Are you okay Pop?"

His large frame disguised the common frailty of humans, and he only grit his teeth and nodded once to her.

A sure sign of the pain he was in. She looked down at his feet. They didn't look twisted, but his right foot was held in a stiff manner.

"Come on," Mom was beside them, "help me get him up."

Izu crouched down, doubting her five foot two frame would be of any help. Pop was a full foot taller than her. But Izu tried anyway, taking his arm as Pop struggled to get himself off his elbows.

"Where's Toto and Miki," Izu eeked out as Pop put some of his weight onto Izu's straining arms.

"They're making deliveries," Mom said through her own grit teeth.

Slowly, Pop arose, and the moment he did, the doorbell jingled, signaling that a customer had just walked into the shop.

"Go get that dear," Mom huffed.

Pop leaned his arm out, resting it on the counter as Izu wormed her way out from underneath him.

She was shocked the moment she saw who had just come in. It was Ren!

"Ren!" Izu ran to her. "I thought you left!"

She frowned. "I was waiting for you! What happened?"

"Your mom said you left—"

"Figures," Ren sneered. "But what's going on, you look upset."

"Pop just hurt his ankle or foot or something! Come quick," Izu grabbed Ren's arm and they scurried back into the kitchen.

"Oh no," Ren exclaimed, looking at Izu's parents struggling to keep Pop's balance. "Did you call the ambulance? You can't carry him!"

"No," Mom shook her head, "it'll cost too much."

"But how are you getting him to the hospital?"

"We will manage. Izu, please stay here, then let Toto know we're at Dr. Yenoh's."

Izu nodded.

"And let Miki keep the preparations going for tomorrow, okay?"

"But what about the sheets in the oven, won't it—" Izu was interrupted by the quick-thinking Ren.

"I'll take care of the front," Ren looked at Izu. "You take care of the back."

"Thank you, Ren, thank you so much," Mom exclaimed. "Now, Poppy, let's see how you do."

Pop growled, and leaning as little as he could on Mom, they hobbled toward the front of the shop. Ren, a few inches taller and stronger than Izu, went to help them.

Izu felt helpless, watching them limp out of the room. The festival was tomorrow! Who was going to prepare all the pastries? Miki and herself knew enough, but it wouldn't be the same. And how long before they came back? How bad was it? Pop couldn't put any weight at all on his right foot. The bread! Izu scampered to the ovens and peeked inside of them. They had a bit of waiting. And on the prep table, there were jam mixes and floured tarts. She stirred the jam. Not thick enough.

How were they going to handle this now? And even Mom was out of commission!

A tidal wave of stress overwhelmed her and Izu took a deep inhale, holding it.

The front door bell jingled, and she heard Ren making her way back into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Ren stopped beside her, peering into Izu's concerned face.

"I don't know how we're going to do this. This festival is so important."

"You have your brothers — and I'll help."

Izu looked up at her. "You would?"

"Yes!" Ren's brown eyes sparkled back at her. "This is tragic! But you guys will make it. I'll do whatever I can, okay? Just tell me what to do."

I hate telling people what to do, let alone my best friend! "Well, I guess you could help me back here until someone comes in." Izu smiled at her. "Pop keeps a list of everything. Let's see how far along he is."

Ren grinned and together, they went to the cabinet where two sheets of paper were taped to the panel.

They still had quite a lot of work to do!


	2. Ren's Discovery

The day was spent, and Izu and Ren were sitting on the edge of the railing at the end of their street, overlooking the western sprawl of Koruko. They were quiet for a long while as they watched the winking lights of the city, and the tiny points of light appearing in the evening sky. The moon was merely a sliver above the horizon.

"My mom's really happy you could help," Izu broke the silence.

"Sure."

Izu looked at her. It wasn't like her to be so quiet. "What's the matter?" She dreaded the reply, because she knew what it would be.

"Don't get me wrong Izu," Ren turned her head to look at her friend. "I love everyone here. But I'm getting this itch to go out there." She gestured to the darkness beyond the city lights. "I need to be useful. I know I can be useful. Here, I just feel like I'm living in Mom's shadow. That no matter what I do, I'll just be Kiki's daughter. I was to go anywhere, that's the only thing people here know me as. I can be more than that. I am more than that. I know you understand."

Izu nodded, afraid to keep her eyes on her best friend. She wanted so badly to leave, and Izu wanted the best for her, but the last thing she wanted was for her best friend to leave her. If Ren left, she didn't even want to begin to imagine what she would feel like.

"Come on," Ren smiled wanly, putting her hand on Izu's hand. "You know that as soon as I get settled down somewhere, I will let you know. And you can live with me, I mean that!"

Izu managed something of a small smile.

"And..!"

The smile on Ren's face was infectious, and Izu looked at her curiously.

"Guess what."

"What?" Izu hated these kinds of games, but Ren always managed to bring her spirits up.

"I know what my talent is."

Izu caught her breath. A twisted knife of joy and sorrow suddenly stabbed her in the chest. For years, Ren struggled — was struggling — with finding her talent. It was one of the reasons why she hadn't up and gone yet. At least in Ren's book. "So this is why you want to leave so badly," Izu said as cheerfully as she could.

"Oh don't be so sad! This is what I'm going to live for! This is my calling! Now watch." Ren pulled out two spoons from her pocket.

Izu had no idea they'd been there, though apparently they'd been peeking out of it this whole time.

And as Izu watched, Ren placed the two spoons on the fence post between them. She checked to make sure Izu was paying careful attention, then she placed her hand a few inches above the spoons.

The spoons began to flatten, then they looked as if they were melting.

They were melting!

And then like wax, the spoons lost their form and were in a silver puddle reflecting the dim lights of the night. The liquid metal poured over the sides of the post, trailing down like wax.

Ren took her hand away, and in an instance, the metal hardened.

Izu stared at it before looking back up at her. "What was that?"

"Metallurgy!" Ren announced proudly. "I was doing the dishes the other day and when I was scraping out the pot out the back door — I was mad, of course — the pot handle suddenly got really hot and I dropped the pan. But I figured it out before you could even blink an eye! Isn't this great?" She clasped her hands, the widest smile on her gleeful face.

Izu smiled, feeling like a doting mother. "It's wonderful! Amazing, I've never seen anything like it!"

"Right? Who knew? But I started experimenting and so far, the only thing I'm good for is melting. But you know," she leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Don't tell anyone. I didn't tell Mom, Dad, nobody. And you can't, either. Okay?"

Izu nodded, then looked back down at the shiny fence post, as if someone had capped it with silver.

"Not until the time is right, anyway," Ren grinned. "When I'm a bit better at it and can do more stuff, I'm going to surprise everyone. But it's our secret, okay?"

Izu gave a firm nod. "That is so amazing, what do you think you can do with it?"

"Sculpt? Build stuff? Melt stuff?" They giggled at the last suggestion. "But really," Ren's eyes twinkled. "I won't know until I try!"

They suddenly heard Ren's front door open and they both glanced back. Ren groaned immediately.

It was Yogo.

"The spoons — er — puddle!" Izu exclaimed.

Ren peeled off her sweater and hastily threw it over the post just as her younger brother arrived between them.

"What's so funny?" He whined, squinting his eyes at the both of them.

"Go away!" Ren gave him a shove when he got too close to her.

"Nothing, really," Izu answered, wondering if it'd be too harsh if she lied to him or not. Best not to say anything at all then.

"We weren't laughing, and mind your own business," Ren barked.

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you can boss me around," Yogo replied, aloof to his sister's demands. "What time are you going downtown tomorrow?"

"Why?" Ren sighed, rolling her eyes.

"We're setting up around seven thirty," Izu answered, hoping to calm them both down.

"Wow, that's early!"

"Not really. A baker's day always begins at the break of dawn," Izu smiled.

"Yeah," Yogo leaned awkwardly on the post Ren's sweater was on. "I should know. Your pop makes a lot of noise with those pans and doors and stuff."

Ren frowned. "Not as much noise as your snoring! You're the reason why I'm always tired by noon."

"Nyeh," Yogo stuck his tongue out. "Don't go to bed so late."

"Why are you bothering us," Ren moaned, trying to get her brother to stop leaning on the post. "Go away! It's past your bedtime!"

"It's Friday night, I can stay up as late as I want."

"You'll miss the festival tomorrow," Ren pursed her lips.

"You have to get up at seven, you're the one that needs to go to bed!"

"Ugh! Just go away!"

Sometimes Yogo was okay, and sometimes, the fourteen year old was just plain obstinate. Like tonight.

"And you too, Izu," he suddenly turned on her.

Izu pursed her lips, too.

"You're more bumpkin than the rest of us. Oh!" He turned back to Ren. "Aunt Ursula will be there tomorrow!"

"I know," Ren growled. "Now go away."

"She's not staying over though, she says she has some big project going on and she's only stopping by to get supplies."

"Okay, fine. Good night."

"You're so mean," Yogo whined, but stood up from leaning on the fence post. "I'm going to tell Mom."

"So what?"

"I'm going to tell her you're smoking."

Ren guffawed. "Whatever you say! She'll know we're not!"

"That's not nice," Izu interjected, genuinely surprised by his false accusation.

"I don't care," he glanced at Izu. "I don't really have to say anything at all. Ren's better at getting herself in trouble than I ever could!"

Izu suppressed her laughter, and Ren hopped off the fence and started pushing him away. "Little boys need to go to sleep, or else they'll stay short! You're a nosy boy, go home!"

Yogo was laughing and Ren was fuming, and Izu was snickering as she watched the two of them scuffle their way to Ren's front door.

"And stay there!" Ren said loudly as she slammed the front door.

Izu cringed. It was rather late, after nine, and slamming doors and shouting? Well, the neighbors never said anything, but she figured they were silently annoyed.

Ren was brushing off her hands when she returned. "And that's that. He's so annoying, why are little brothers like that!"

Rhetorical question, Izu figured. Her younger brother Miki was a replica of her father, nevermind both physically and vocally. He never said much. He got perfect grades. He just never cared to talk. Why talk, when you can do?

"We can't hide that silver forever," Izu declared, her mind suddenly jumping back to protecting Ren.

"We'll just say it was an accident. We were testing some machine, and it accidentally melted or something."

Izu laughed. "That sounds ridiculous!"

"Spoons, machines, whatever! You're too serious, Izu, come on!" But Ren was laughing along just the same.

"We'll figure something out," Izu smiled, their gaze meeting as they both smiled simultaneously.

What am I going to do if she leaves? Izu's heart fluttered for a split second before she swallowed hard and looked away.

"I'm not worried about it. I know I'll make progress, and next time, I won't be leaving messes!"

"Well that's a start!" Izu giggled.

"But you know what," Ren sighed. "Maybe I should go to bed soon. We have a big day tomorrow."

Reality came crashing back like a monsoon. "Yeah," Izu felt herself sucked back into the world of responsibilities and maturity. "I have to get up at six to help Toto finish up Pop's stuff. I know Toto's getting up at four thirty. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

"Then you really should try and get as much sleep as you can," Ren nodded, squeezing Izu's hand. "It'll be no good if you're falling asleep at the booth tomorrow!"

"Yeah, won't look good for business, that's for sure!"

They giggled, then got up off the fence. Ren swiped her sweater off the smooth post, and they embraced before each went across the dimly lit street to their homes.


	3. Izu Feels Sorry

_James Birdsong :: Thank you for the encouragement!_

But laying in bed that night, staring up at the dim light that came in through the open window, Izu couldn't sleep. Her heart kept racing. Ren figured it out! Now she's really going to leave. She won't stay, there's no way she will now that she knows what she's good at!

She wanted to cry, but the tears didn't come. Maybe it's all in my head. But in her heart, she knew that it wouldn't be long before Ren finally had her way.

In the midsummer's night, she rolled out of bed and walked quietly over to the window overlooking the rear courtyard. At one time, this room used to be Kiki's room. Her mother had been the only one to show her kindness, but in that kindness, Kiki had become successful and happy. Her business was well-established, and every so often, Kiki would even make a long-distance delivery and not come home until the evening.

Ren's dad, Tombo, was a teacher at the local high school and taught mechanical engineering on the side. Their backyard was a maze of his experiments and machinations. It only made sense that Ren inherited something that had to do with machines. Well, the building blocks of machines, anyway.

She could help her father! Izu thought with a breathless pang of hope.

But the excitement faded. Ren also had her mother's spirit: independent and restless. Ren made it clear from thirteen that she wanted to travel. And that desire had yet to fade, four years later. The thought of her helping her father with his experiments was sentimental at best. Ren would find that unappealing and boring.

How many times Izu had wished she had a special talent. What was she good for? Baking? Running errands? Anyone could do that. Besides, her older brother, Toto, was the inevitable heir of the bakery. And he was good at it. Miki, her younger brother, well, he was smart, too. He didn't express any interests besides reading, and with his ability to follow orders quickly and succinctly with no room for errors — well, he was a better helper than Izu.

So what happened to her? She was short, she was marginal in her schooling — thank goodness it was all over and done with! — horrible at math and bookkeeping, and baking wasn't her skill. She could handle the basic recipes, but when it came to pastries and specialties, she was useless. All her life, she'd spent growing up with Ren. Ren's accomplishments were her interests. And with the possibility of her best friend going away, possibly for forever, well, what was to become of her?

She sighed, feeling her life seeping away like the breath from her lungs. No, she wasn't jealous that she wasn't a witch, that feeling had come and gone over the years. She just wished she knew what to do with herself. Spend the rest of her life being a helper for her parent's bakery? Ren had a few other friends, but Izu hardly knew, or cared to know, anyone else. Who could compare to Ren, anyway? No one made her laugh as much, they were never bored, and they shared everything with each other. They were sisters, really.

'I will let you know. And you can live with me, I mean that!' Ren's words echoed in her mind. Wouldn't that be wonderful? But yet, in her heart, she knew she couldn't just abandon Mom and Pop. As useless as she felt, Mom always kept her busy. There was always something to do. Ren could leave, and she would wait, but would she truly join her out there, somewhere in the unknown world?

Izu shook her head.

It wasn't a possibility.

"Why do you have to go?" Izu said quietly, staring up at the stars. She felt the hole in her heart getting larger. Don't you know that I love you? Please don't go.

And then the tears began to fall. It was something she wouldn't dare tell anyone. Not even to Ren. But she knew that this was why her heart was breaking. Her other half would be gone, and she would never be the same. There would be no way to get her back.

Kiki never returned to her home. She'd visited, sure, but she never went back. And like her mother, Ren would find someplace better, someplace to her liking, and never come back. Ren called Koriko a small town. Izu hardly thought so, but then again, what did she know? Ren watched television at her friend's house downtown, and once, Izu had gone with her. The pictures of the cities out there looked no different than the ones downtown here, but Ren insisted that it was a hundred times bigger. That Koriko was a backwards inlet town in the middle of nowhere, and that out there was technology unimaginable.

But what was the appeal? What was so wrong about Koriko? Everyone got along just fine, with or without technology.

Ren had aspirations, aspirations that Izu couldn't relate to. And here, their relationship stopped, because Ren's interests were elsewhere.

And it broke Izu's heart.

Sleep came slowly for Izu that night, and when it did, it riddled her sleep with nightmares of being lost, of being chased by an unknown fiend, and by the time she awoke to Toto banging on her door, she hardly felt as if she'd slept at all.

Like a zombie, she stumbled down the steps and into the washroom to splash cold water on her face. Toto already had the ovens going, and the sweet smell of sugar and yeast wafted in through the small window above the door.

She wandered into the kitchen a few minutes later, and Toto was busy pulling a batch of sticky buns out of the oven. Baskets were lined up by the far wall.

"Line those," he pointed at them, "and then help me package these up. Uncle Alyu will be picking me up so we can set up. You stay here and finish up — Miki's staying here. When we come back, you and Ren will go downtown. These cakes will be gone by ten or so."

"I know," Izu mumbled, heading to the cabinets to pull out the supplies. She glanced at the clock. It was only just six. It was going to be a long day, and she couldn't think beyond the next five minute. Ten o'clock. Well that was four hours from now. Four hours from now, and she'd be ready to go back to bed!

"The list is here, you should be able to handle the icings and jams."

Izu nodded as she pulled out the heavy white napkins to line the baskets.

"You okay?"

"Mhm," she nodded again as she carried the cloths to the other side of the kitchen. She knew her big brother was looking at her, but she ignored him.

"Looks like you hardly slept last night. You stayed up late?"

"Like an idiot, yep," Izu attempted a joke, but it fell flat.

Toto didn't respond. She was already at the baskets and she crouched down to begin lining the baskets. Nevermind him. His head was entirely wrapped up in the business, and if anything, he was currently trying to determine whether or not she was mentally capable of helping in the kitchen today.

"What time is Ren coming?" He finally exclaimed after he began transferring the sticky buns onto the cooling rack.

And that question only proved that his concern was about getting it done. He was probably overjoyed at the fact that Pop fractured his ankle and that he could now oversee and run the entire festival's display.

"Around seven, I think," Izu replied.

His answer didn't come immediately, but she immediately knew why in a second. "You can go faster than that Izu, come on. Uncle Alyu's going to be here in five minutes, if he isn't here already!"

So who's the late one now? Izu grumbled to herself, hmphing in retort. And coincidentally, a moment later, Uncle Alyu was calling around the side of their building for them, not even bothering to knock.

"See!" Toto seethed, dropping the spatula. "Finish up, I'm letting him in."

She made a face at the back of his head as he walked out, but nonetheless picked up her pace and finished lining the baskets. Then she picked up the first one and began stacking the already-cooled pastries into that one, sticking a cheesecloth in between the layers. It was like a ritual. Her mind was barely cognizant of anything more than habit. She could've done this in her sleep. Ugh, if only I were asleep! Izu groaned to herself.

In a moment, Toto had returned and was helping her pack everything up.

Uncle Alyu, Pop's brother, was older, a little more portly, but as jolly as they come.

"Little Izu!" He called out, undoubtedly waking up everyone who was still asleep. "Such good kids you are!"

"Thanks, Uncle," Izu sighed, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes and head. There was no way she could do this every day. She wasn't meant to be a baker. "Will you be helping us today?"

"Just the deliveries, my dear," he shuffled over, stealing a cross bun from one of her baskets. "Ellie and Abilo are running, so I'll be hosting the drawings. Are you in?"

"No," she shooks her head and kept piling on the pastries into the baskets. "I'm trying to save my money."

"But it's just a raffle! Come on, you trade for what you really want."

"Money can't buy what I want," she blurted out, surprising herself.

"Well," the statement took him by surprise, too. "That is true, little lady, it's a hard truth, but true." And he took that as his queue to shuffle back to greet the returning Toto.

She just laid the corners of the blanket over the last basket when he came back.

"Thanks," he said hurriedly. "Get on those," he nodded to the sheet on the island counter, "and Miki will be down soon."

She nodded, still rather confused by how abruptly she'd said those words to her uncle. She heard her brother and Uncle scuffling their way to the front door with their supplies, the door was jingling for a lengthy amount of time, then all was silent except for the heat escaping from the ovens and the slow gurgling of the ganache on the stove.

What do I want?


	4. The Fall Festival

_:: Thank you again James Birdsong!_

Of course, when Ren crawled in half an hour late, the day brightened significantly.

"You, too?" Ren exclaimed, leaning on the island counter.

Izu's hands were covered with flour and dough and she looked up quickly, not realized that Ren had snuck in. "Huh? What'd you mean?"

"I could hardly get out of bed this morning? How did you do it?"

Izu smiled to herself. "Toto banged on the door and I woke up because I have to." She moved over when Miki came around behind her with a tray of cookies.

"Oh my gosh," Ren yawned, looking at the disarray of the kitchen. "I've never seen so much stuff! So much bread and dough and sugar. Mm! It smells so good!"

"Toto's downtown already—"

"But the festival doesn't start till eight!"

"He's setting up—"

"Oh right, sorry. This is my first time helping out! I'm so excited, where can I start?"

Izu glanced up, and just like that, Ren looked herself as if she'd had no problem waking up. "Ah," Izu leaned forward to the list stained with butter grease and powdered sugar. "I suppose you can start lining those baskets." Izu would let her start with something easy, since she wasn't sure how well she'd handle the actual baking. She'd be better off calling for customers. Everyone in town knew Ren.

Now it officially felt like the festival would be fun!

Toto came back early, not long after nine.

"Almost everything's gone already!" He exclaimed, carrying as many empty baskets on his arm as he could manage.

"Who's at the stand?" Izu replied quickly, surprised and worried. They had yet to finish the rolls, and cookies were still cooling, not yet jammed or powdered.

Toto dropped the baskets in their corner. "Uncle Alyu and Mom, but I don't think he'll last long. You and Ren need to go back there really soon."

"I'll start on these!" Ren immediately snatched up the liners and hurried to the baskets.

"We've only got half of what's supposed to be ready!" Izu cried, messing up the braided bread which she now had to reroll and rebraid. "And how did Mom get down there already?"

"Don't worry, I know, don't worry about what isn't done yet. Perfection takes time — and Mom got a ride with Peri from next door. But she's going to head back with me after I drop you off. We should be fine, I'll just keep making deliveries."

It was nice to have the day's activities coordinated for once. Mom usually directed, but she tended to muss things up sometimes. Toto was much more organized and relaxed.

"Just finish up what you're doing now," Toto took a basket Ren had just lined and began placing baguettes in them. "We'll be fine."

Izu smiled at him. He was gruff this morning, but seeing how well the stand was going must have put him in a good mood.

They managed to pack up everything in under fifteen minutes, and they were off. Izu and Ren sat in the back seat holding on to the baskets that were littered all around them. The back of the pickup had a wheelcart for carting the baskets to the stand, as many of the downtown roads had been blocked off already.

Cresting a hilltop, they could see downtown below them. It was a festival of oranges and greens, whites and reds. The Fall Festival was only held every three years, and people from all over the region came to sample Koriko's fine products and local foods, from fresh seafoods to spicy original delicacies. The day was beautiful, the weather perfectly mild with the coastal breeze pushing out to the water. The clouds were silky white and sparse, and the trees spotted throughout town were just beginning to turn to their golden and crimson shades.

"It's so beautiful!" Ren declared before the pickup truck began descending into the bustling traffic.

Izu nodded. "Thank you for helping," she said quietly, a smile lingering on her lips as she kept trying to catch glimpses of downtown through the brick and mortar houses.

"I'm so glad! I feel so important!" She patted the baguettes in her lap, her broom propped up beside her.

"It would've been a lot harder without you," Izu said, wondering if Pop was okay. He had to be depressed. Besides his kids, the bakery was his pride and joy.

Izu eyed Ren's broom. "Are you flying in?" She grinned.

"Once everything's loaded into the cart, sure! I have got to see the view from up there! Want to come?"

She cringed. She'd gone up with her a few times, and it wasn't that she was afraid of heights, but being that high up… on a broom, which was basically a stick… It was really unpleasant. Terrifying. "No," she screwed up her face. "You know how I feel about that. I'm sure it'll be really pretty though!"

"I had to ask," she giggled, nudging her.

"You're always teasing!" Izu nudged back, and they began laughing.

And as she said, as soon as all the baskets were loaded onto the cart, Ren flew off on her broom, soaring high quickly.

Toto and Izu had about six blocks to walk — to think that Ren could probably be there in a minute! But she was probably taking the scenic route around. But this was nothing new, and Izu trudged on beside the cart making sure nothing fell out.

"After you show up, Uncle Alyu's leaving; you sure you two'll be okay by yourselves?" Toto was strong and hardly winded yet. He kept his eyes ahead as soon as they got out of the alleyway.

Izu couldn't believe how many people were downtown! The streets were closed, and the stands were gathered all along the curb. Some lingered in the street, but the large sidewalks were packed! They had to wait a few minutes before they could cross the sidewalk to get to that center lane. At first, Izu was sure they'd be fine, but after seeing the amount of people here… well, no wonder they were close to selling out an hour earlier than anticipated!

"Um," Izu started, assessing the crowds. Lots of families, and lots of couples. The morning folks tended to be the families, the afternoon and evening folks tended to be younger and single, and more rowdy. They were closing up their stand by five though, thankfully. "We should be okay. As long as we both keep our eyes open, and if a friend comes by, we'll have them stand watch, too, if they want."

"Sounds smart," Toto agreed. "I've never seen it so packed before!"

They'd been to every Fall Festival, and this one definitely topped it all.

"And," Toto leaned forward as a few folks finally paused to let the bakery cart pass through. "I'll be back before noon."

That was reassuring.

"Oh, and Ren said their Aunt Ursula will be there, too! I know she would probably like to help — as soon as she does her own shopping, I'm sure!"

Toto nodded and they fought their way through the crowds.

Some pedestrians covered their eyes and threw back their heads, pointing at a witch soaring high above in the cerulean sky.

Like Izu said, Ursula did stop by, complain for a few minutes, then run off to find her supplies before promising to return. Yogo and Tombo stopped by few a little while as well. And the browsers came in an endless stream, the buyers were here and there, and all who sampled bought. Izu managed the rolls and breads while Ren managed the pastries and sweets.

Some were familiar, some were regular patrons, and some were people she'd never seen. Foreigners, perhaps? It felt as if they hadn't a moment to sit, let alone breathe! And then there were patrons and old classmates who wanted to talk and catch up.

But by around eleven, the stream of customers were beginning to slow down in preparation for lunchtime.

Izu bid farewell to a customer, and heaved a loud exhale. She looked at the stand under her. It looked as if a whirlwind had come through!

"Whew!" Ren declared not a moment later. "That was crazy! Oh," she moaned.

Izu glanced over and from the crowd, she could spot the prospective customer eyeing what goods they had left. "Just a looker," Izu smiled, rubbing her hands down with a semi-wet towel.

"I can't believe how many people! You should've seen it from up there! And the train station is packed!"

"I believe it," Izu nodded. "I hope Toto gets here soon."

A voice suddenly interrupted their conversation. "Oh look who it is!"

Both girls looked beside the stand where a young man had snuck up on them.

"Lee!" Ren exclaimed, reaching over the stand to give their peer a hug.

Izu smiled politely. _It was only a matter of time_ , Izu sighed internally. Lee was an ex-interest of Ren's. Well, he had been interested in her, but she wasn't interested in him that way, but they'd eventually become something of a good friend, if only occasionally.

"What's new? You're working for the bakery now? I thought you were traveling off somewhere," he raised an eyebrow, looking at the both of them.

"Just for today since Izu's dad hurt his foot. It's fun, but it's tiring, wow!"

"Yeah, working with food sucks," he sneered, rolling his eyes.

Izu made a face at him. _Only lazy people hate working with food_ , she snubbed her nose at him.

"I don't mind, I'll help out Izu anyday," she nudged her best friend. "But yeah, I will be traveling soon," she added quickly.

"Oh yeah? Where to?" Lee ogled her, and Izu looked at her, too. Was she making plans already?

"Oh, somewhere north. I'd like to go to the cities up there, I think it'd be fun."

"I'm thinking of moving up there too, actually, once I get Dad's farm taken care of. Maybe Spekio, or something like that."

"That would be fun, I'm sure you'll all hear about me up there in one of those cities one day!"

They laughed, but Izu couldn't muster up the strength to join in with them.

Lee wished her good luck and went off to look for his buddies. Izu turned to Ren.

"You're really planning on leaving?"

Ren's eyes saddened immediately. "Izu, I have to. But I'm going to call you from wherever I am, I will let you know, believe me! But I can't tell anyone when, I just have to go. I don't want a sendaway party or anything like that at all. Just quiet," she waved her flat palm through the air like a fish. "No sound, no one will know until after the fact. And they won't be able to stop me!"

Izu tried to smile, but her eyes fell and she looked away.

"Excuse me," someone leaned forward in a small voice.

"Oh," Ren jumped up. "Can I help you ma'am? We're waiting for our baker to come back, he should be here soon with some really fresh and…"

Her advertising faded away into the pressure in Izu's head. It wasn't that. It was that their friendship would dissolve into a twenty minute phone call every few days, because Ren would surely find new friends very quickly like she always did.

And there, she heard the familiar creaking of Toto's wagon, but the light had gone from her sails. She didn't care to work now, and Ren had just finished with the customer when Toto pulled up, and Ren ran over to greet him and tell him about how busy they'd been and probably would be again after lunchtime.

"Hey," his gruff voice interrupted Izu's moping. "Sleeping?"

"Hm?" Her eyes fluttered. Had she been sleeping? She took a deep breath. Maybe she had! The noonday sun seemed terribly bright all of a sudden, and her muscles in her limbs ached.

"Yeah, looks like you guys are ready for a lunch break. Things are slowing down for now, I'll clean up and sit here for a little while, okay?"

"We'll help set up at least," Izu exclaimed, but interrupted herself with a giant yawn.

They all laughed, and the girls helped clear out the old baskets and set in the mid-morning and afternoon batches up for sale.


	5. A Disappearance

"So how is Mika doing?" The two walked slowly, perusing the stands for something delicious to eat for lunch.

"She's doing better, I think she's ready to come back out again," Ren replied, sniffing the air at an invisible waft. "Mm, what's that smell!"

Izu sniffed but couldn't place what exactly Ren was smelling. "I miss Mika, she's so special."

"Don't worry," Ren smiled at her. "I tell her everyday that you say hello. She said she misses you, too!"

Mika was Ren's short-haired white cat, a second descendant of Kiki's black familiar. A long time ago, Izu had been jealous of her friend's ability to talk to a cat — but then she realized eventually that Mika was the only animal she could talk to, and eventually that communication would fade upon maturity. But Ren spent a lot of time interpreting between Izu and Mika, and in a way, Izu was able to talk to a cat, too. There was no reason to be jealous!

Izu had already contented herself with a fried noodle dish, and Ren finally found a bento box with the fixings she wanted, and they quickly found a small bench in a nearby park to eat their goodies.

"Did you figure out what you're going to do with your talent?"

Ren shook her head as she chomped away on her food.

Izu took another bite, suddenly feeling self-conscious and awkward. "…Are you still planning on leaving?"

Still chewing, she nodded her head.

"But… when?"

Ren swallowed and turned to her. "It's going to be sudden, Izu. So please don't be upset. But you know this is something I have to do. Okay? Don't get upset, please?"

She felt a lump in her throat and could hardly find the strength to nod her head up and down. But when would this be?

"And besides," Ren stuffed some more food into her mouth. "I don't want a big good-bye. I don't want everyone asking me questions, 'Ooh, where are you going, what're you gonna do, why don't you go there, I know someone there,' blah, blah, blah. This is for me, not for everyone else."

Izu looked down at her half-eaten plate of food.

"Oh! I don't mean you! You can ask me all that because I know you wouldn't tell me what to do — it's just everyone else and family, and then all the advice and tips. Some people think I'm really dumb, you know?"

"Yeah," Izu replied, grateful to be able to respond. "It's really annoying. They just like to tell everyone what to do."

"Yup! But when I'm leaving… well, that's a secret. Not even Mika knows."

"Oh," Izu wondered at that, but kept silent. "I hope you're having fun today," she said quickly, hating the awkwardness of their conversation. _I can talk about anything, just not about you leaving!_

"Yes! I really am! And I'm really glad I could help you." The beaming smile proved her happiness, but it was quickly followed by her changing the subject again. "That reminds me though, I have to go check on something at the house. Dad wanted me to mail this package out, but I totally forgot. It won't be long!" She polished off the rice from her lunch.

"Okay."

"I hope your Pop's doing better?" Ren stood up, and Izu began to reseal her noodles container. She'd lost her appetite when they began talking about her leaving, anyway.

"Yes," Izu said as she snapped the lid closed. "I think Mom's coming by later to help close. The last batches are in the oven and I think Miki is worn out."

"There was so much food! I don't think I've ever seen your parent's kitchen so… stuffed!"

Izu smiled. The profits should probably cover Pop's medical bills, with a small bit to spare. Hopefully.

"Well," she picked up her broom, a slim straw broom with two small white marks near the bottom. Izu had made a small indentation of the letter "I," while Ren had carved an "R" underneath it. Every year on their birthdays, they'd paint in their initial. This year, Ren had painted it a bright leaf green, while the "I" was yet to repainted in two month's time from now. It was now a faded yellow, and to compliment the green, Izu was planning on making her color sage this year.

Ren sat herself on the broom and smiled warmly at Izu. "I'll see you soon!"

Izu smiled again and waved her off, watching the dark blue silhouette of her best friend get smaller and smaller in the bright blue sky.

She walked back to the stand alone. Toto was finishing up with one customer when she made her way to stand beside her brother.

"Where did Ren go?" He exclaimed after he bid good day to the departing customer.

"She had to do something for her dad really quick, but she'll be back."

"Alright. It's pretty light right now, I'm going to go back and reload this stuff for the afternoon, Mom'll be coming back with me. We'll close up around five."

"Okay." She helped him gather everything up and watched him leave her.

And she felt so alone. Despite the hundreds of people milling about on this street, people chatting, laughing, discussing, gossiping, she had never felt so entirely alone before than she did now.

"Excuse me," a voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

It was as if she'd been sleeping. Had she been sleeping?

"Yes, I'm so sorry! What can I help you with?" The words tumbled out automatically.

And then another customer came, and she kept her eye on some browsers, and then she watched some children playing and making sure none of them collided into the baskets, then another customer came, and then Izu realized that Ren hadn't returned yet.

She glanced at the clock tower that rose high above the buildings on this street.

It was already half past one!

Where was Ren?

Perhaps she'd gotten caught up running an errand for her mother. Or saw some friends along the way there or back.

More customers came and went.

Two o'clock.

She heard the familiar clatter of the wagon amid the noise of the crowds and she craned her eye. There was Toto, and there was Mom.

But no Ren.

They couldn't come fast enough.

"Mom! Toto! Have you seen Ren?"

"No?" Mom looked confused, worry furrowing her brow. "It's already after two," she exclaimed, extracting two large baskets from the rear of the cart. "Did she say when she was coming back?"

"She left at lunch—"

"That was a little after twelve," Toto interjected.

"Maybe her mom wanted her to do something for her?" Mom offered.

"Can I call? I'm really worried," Izu edged closer to the stand's exit, hoping for the go-ahead.

"Alright," Mom answered. "There's a pay phone on the corner here, here's some change." Mom handed her some coins and Izu bolted off.

 _I hope she's okay, I hope nothing happened to her, what with all these strangers and foreigners here, I hope she's okay, I hope she's okay…_ She spied the red stand on the corner — and someone was using it!

She stopped a few feet away, occasionally looking at the person. _Of course someone has to be using it!_ She glanced around to see if there were another payphone, but there weren't any she could see from here. She didn't want to wander far, so she remained there with her hands folded behind her back within eyesight of the phone hog. After her third glance, the man noticed her sneaking a look at him and he started.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed to her, cupping the phone. "I'll be right off!"

She smiled politely, then wound up waiting another minute as his formalities dragged on for what seemed like hours.

"I am sorry," he said, finally hanging up the phone.

"S'okay," she lowered her eyes. He moved away and she quickly took his spot. Ten cents went in and she was dialing Kiki's house. The line connected, and the ringing began.

 _Thank you for reading! A tiny bit shorter this time. Please let me know if the story is dragging, or if the pacing is okay! Thanks! 3 3_


	6. Izu Makes a Discovery

There was no answer.

She tried again. Again, it rang eight times, then disconnected.

She called her home, and Miki answered.

"Is anyone home across the street?" Izu's heart was racing.

"Um… no? Why?"

"I tried calling Kiki's house, no one answered!"

"…Because no one's home?"

"Ren left me around twelve, you didn't see anyone around there?"

"…No."

"Okay. I'll be home soon," and she hung up. Well how could Miki see if Ren had gone back or not? The kitchens were in the back of the house. She scowled as she made her way back to the stand. _What if she… no, I don't want to think that. Where could she have gone?_

"You didn't find her?" Mom looked concerned, noting the dejected expression on her daughter's face.

"No, and I called Miki, he hasn't seen her, either."

"That's strange," Mom frowned. "Why wouldn't she come back? That's very unlike her."

"Unless she left for good," Toto said nonchalantly, wiping his hands with a wet rag.

Izu huffed and turned to her brother. "She wouldn't do that. Not without telling me first."

"Wouldn't she?" He raised an eyebrow. "It's all she's ever been talking about. And no one wants her to go, so it wouldn't surprise me if she ran away."

"Don't say that!" She felt the hot tears welling up in her eyes.

"Now, now," Mom chided, "let's not get riled up. I'm sure she just got distracted, she does that sometimes."

"But she doesn't go back on her word, she said— she said—!" _But…_ did _she say she was coming back?_ Izu thought back to their lunchtime conversation, and she'd mentioned seeing her soon… and then that it was nice to help her out. Did she say she was coming back? Isn't that what 'see you soon' meant?

"Izu," Toto took a step closer to her. "I'm just saying, I wouldn't be surprised." He shrugged. "I know she's your best friend and all, but you knew this would happen one day."

"No!" Izu protested loudly. "She wouldn't leave without telling me!"

"It does seem you're jumping to conclusions," Mom interjected.

Toto shrugged again. "I'm just saying. Izu's gotta accept it eventually. Better get used to it. Only your family's around for you forever, as long as you want them to be anyway."

"But Ren is like my sister!"

"A lot of people can be like your sister. You're not even seventeen yet Izu, things are gonna change, people are always changing—"

"And you just turned nineteen, you're one to talk!"

"And you know it all, right?"

"Hmph!" Izu folded her arms. "Seems you think you do!"

"That's enough now," Mom got between them. "Izu, why don't you run home to check up on Ren? We can handle it here, it's not too busy."

"If you're going back," Toto bent down and picked up some empty boxes. "Take these with you to the kitchen."

She made a face at him, but took them anyway. "Thanks, Mom," she sighed. "I hope everything's okay. And Toto, you're wrong!"

"Right," he shook his head and turned away.

She turned around and began walking away at a fast pace, trying to resist the urge to run home. If only she could fly! As she sidled down the alleyway they'd came in through, she felt herself tearing up again. _What if she did really leave? Stupid Toto, putting these ideas in my head like this! But what if… what if she did? She could tell me! Did she hint at it, and I missed it? I should've called earlier! I should've called an hour ago, at least!_

When she came back out into the early afternoon sunlight, she broke out into a run.

She finally came to a stop, leaning forward and trying to catch her breath as she eyed Ren's house. There was no visible activity in sight, but perhaps the rest of the family were still at the festival? On the other side of the street, she could see her home's chimney smoke was thinning. Miki must be finishing up since it looked like the ovens had been turned off. Through the front window, she could see the clock behind the counter. It was two thirty. Half an hour to get home, even by running! She hadn't been aware of how badly her legs and feet ached until now.

She hobbled over to her home and dropped the boxes beside the entrance. She'd get to those later.

Her heart still beating hard in her chest, she walked across the street to Ren's home. She stood motionless in front of the door before she knocked, and her head turned to look at the bright blue open sky beside her. _Why would she want to leave this all behind?_

Taking a deep inhale to calm herself, she knocked.

She didn't expect the door to open so quickly.

It was Yogo.

And he didn't look himself.

"What's the matter?" Izu said quickly, unsure of what to make of his grimace.

"Uh… you're looking for…"

"Ren, Yogo, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Uh… well…"

She wanted to grab him and shake the answers out of him. But of course she refrained, and instead watched his face undergo a myriad of various expression ranging from sadness to anger. It finally settled on anger, and he looked at her.

"They said they needed her for the war. So they took her."

Izu was frozen. _War? What war? Is he saying that someone… someone took her? Against her will?_ "What do you mean, they took her?"

"She's gone. They took her away."

"But… but who's 'they?' Took her where?"

Yogo's expression became sour. "These two men in suits, some uniform I'd never seen before. Said they discovered her talent and that it's needed for the war. So they took her away in their truck. It's not like they gave her a choice anyway."

"But… where did they come from? Did they say where they were taking her?"

"No… I don't know. What do I know!" His temper flared, and Izu cringed, frightened at his outburst. "They took Ren away, and that's all! She's gone, just like she wanted! How about that!"

And Yogo slammed the door in Izu's face. She nearly tripped backwards to avoid his wrath.

 _Someone took her away? But…_ Panic settled in before she could finish her thought.

She retraced her steps as fast as she could, sprinting her way back to the Fall Festival. _How did they know? How could they know what her talent was? Where did they come from? Who were they? Every minute I waste here — she gets farther away! I have to find her!_


End file.
